Whatever Lies Beyond this Morning
by star-lancer
Summary: "I have my friends.. They're all i need." She spoke softly. "You can't have them if they are dead." She gazed into his endless eyes..Forgive me... Yuffie/Sephiroth
1. It all starts here

pDisclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IIV, Squaresoft does! ... I can dream though!br /p  
  
pbr A/N: AS YOU CAN SEE. MY STORY IS MESSED UP AS HELL! Well.. just this chapter... Just try to bear w/.... Uhhh, if anyones good w/ all that weird html stuff, cause OBVIOUSLY im not, EMAIL MEEEEE!  
  
puWhatever Lies Beyond this Morning/u/p  
  
p/p  
  
hr  
  
p. Chapter 1 ./p  
  
p/p  
  
pShe remembered as if it all just happened yeasterday... Memories flashed through her mind and sadness took over her. Why? She missed it all! The old days when she was with Cloud Strife and the rest of AVALANCHE saving the world. A month had passed since she'd seen them. Cloud was with Tifa Lockheart. They were meant for each other, well that's what she thought. Whatever it was, being with the gang was better than being at home, with her old man always nagging at her. After all she had done, after saving the world.... This is what she got. It was true, for the first few days, she got what she deserved. Her father praised her, everyone in town treated her like she was someone else... Something else. But then it ended. They forgot about everything and treated her like she was just the same old teenager. When Yuffie was with AVALANCHE, she was something more. But then everything had to change. Sometimes she wished Sephiroth was still there, so the old group could get back together. br /p  
  
pbr Her father. He was a great ninja! Not as good as she was though. She never really liked it at home. It got kind of lonely. Even though she was a ninja, she still had to do school. It got stressing when her father kept pressuring her into things. Until she ran away and met the AVALANCHE members. Her life began to get exciting after. She was in for the ride of her life.. Memories are nice.. But, there just memories.. Wait a sec! My life started to get better when I met Cloud, when I ran away. Maybe if I do it again....br /p  
  
pbr A familiar voice rang through the halls into her room. She let out a sigh and stood up from her bedside. She liked it here. That was her thinking spot. The place where she gathered her thoughts, daydreamed, etc... She used to do it when she was a kid. Yuffie would get into fights with her father and come and hide near her bed where she used to think...br /p  
  
pbr He started again.br /p  
  
pbr I'm coming! She cut him off and started for the basement. There she met her father who had a stern look on his face. Something's wrong. He's in the serious mood. What'd I do?? !! I was good today! Running away.. Maybe I do need to be alone for a bit. A place where I can collect my thoughts, other than my room...br /p  
  
pbr He began, breaking through her thoughts. I have something to tell you. Well- His voice was interrupted by a rapping noise on the door. He's here?? A smile spread across her father's face. What the hell's going on? Her dad raced to the door and opened it, revealing a tall handsome man. Yuffie, I know this may be a shock to you but I have decided it's time for you to get married... Meet Ryan, your Fiancé..br /p  
  
pbr Her reaction was answered by a smile placed on Ryan's face. I hate that smile. You never said anything! What's going on?? I don't wanna get married! Why didn't you tell me sooner? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? Anger and frustration over took her as Ryan just stared at her smiling. Smiling. He didn't even say a word. That made her even more angry. Maybe running away is a good idea. I'm leaving, now before anything else happens.br /p  
  
pbr I think your at the age now. You've grown up Yuffie! Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but I have. That time you spent with AVALANCHE, it made you more mature. As your father, I did what I thought was best for you. To have someone take care of you.He gave me one of those fake smiles and expected me to do something. What? Does he want me to make a good impression or something? No way!br /p  
  
pbr I'm Sixteen! She said through gritted teeth. Most people don't get married until their around twenty! And NO! I AM NOT MATURE! I'm still the same from when i LEFT!br /p  
  
pbr Ryan was standing, at the door. Just staring at her. He liked her, she could tell. His short red hair whipped in the wind and his blue eyes were glued to her. Ryan wan wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. Hands in his pockets. She'd seen him around a few times, in Wutia. I think he lives on the other side of town. Why did he agree to this? I don't like him! With that she turned her back on him, giving Ryan and her father the cold shoulder. She went back up into her room and immediately began to start packing. Food, check. Water, check. Materia, check. Cloths and Items, check. Money, check. She was set. If she ever needed anything, she could just buy it from a store. Her clock read 5:30. She would leave at around midnight. She set her alarm clock and put the buzzer on low so it wouldn't wake up her father. Man he has ears like a cat! I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear things before they made a sound!! She smirked at her own comment. Yuffie would be up all night so she decided to get some rest until her alarm would wake her up.br /p  
  
p/p  
  
p. : * : . : * : . : * : . : *: . : * : . : * : . : * : ./p  
  
p/p  
  
pbr Minutes turned to hours and time slowly passed. Yuffie found her self awake but dreaming. Thoughts were full in her head. Married? She still couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Maybe her dad was sick. Or..... *beep beep beep beep* Her alarm rang. She quickly woke from her haze and fumbled with it and turned it off. She immediately got up and took hold of her bag. Right then, her head swayed and she fell back on her bed. Running away? Is this the best thing to do? What if Pops gets to worried? Will he look for me? ... ewww.. What if he sent Ryan to look for me.... I know! I'll say I'm going to visit Tifa or something! She took hold of a piece of paper and scribbled down a note to her father and placed it beside her bed. He'll find it. With that over with, she snuck downstairs and through the front door.br /p  
  
pbr The cool breeze hit her just as realization did. She was really running away again. Who would she meet? .... Where would she go? Idiot, you plan on running away and you don't even know where your going! Yuffie told herself. Well any place but here is good, I guess. Maybe she would visit Tifa. Maybe. She was ready for an adventure, and it would hit her straight on.br br /p  
  
p/p  
  
p. End of Chapter 1 ./p  
  
hr  
  
p/p  
  
pAuthors Note: Well, ya.. I know there's alot of grammer mistakes but o well! This is going to be a Yuffie/Sephiroth story. I know there's probably not many of those out there but I just want to try it out. Please review and only then will I put out the next chapter. No flames please, this is my first fic!...heh. /p 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Square soft owns Final Fantasy and many, many other good games ^_^.  
  
Authors Note: Yay! I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!! I feel famous! Thanx Raija D. and Crimson Rogue!!! K well on with the fic!  
  
Chapter II : Escape First, if I am going to visit Tifa, then I'll have to go south. WAY south and take a boat across to the other continent and walk north to get to Nibleheim There's no other way.. Damn! I wish Cid could give me a ride!  
  
The air was cold, Yuffie walked briskly through the town as she hugged her arms. Smart! I wish I brought my jacket! On the other side of town was a forest where she could stay for the night. She'd have to make it far so Ryan and her father couldn't find her. Yuffie thought that maybe she could by a blanket or something but sadly all the shops were closed. She kept going.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Where am I? He thought. He could feel himself being supported. He could feel the cool liquid on his skin. He shuddered. Strife. The puppet. He, he did this to me. "Revenge" and "Hate" were the only things running through his mind. How could I be beaten by just a mer puppet? Then he remembered. They teamed up on him. AVALANCHE. He could remember all of their nameless faces too clearly. All of them fought me at the same time. He started to wonder more. Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed through his ears. He tried to cover his ears with his hands but they were restrained. Tied with wires.  
  
Green eyes opened.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Yuffie leaned against an old withered tree for support. She had been running for about 20 minuets straight, at a slower pace. She was tired. She found herself in a small clearing and deiced that she was well away from home to make camp.  
  
She slumped down against the base of the tree and searched through her bag for some supplies. Taking out her fire materia, Yuffie quickly cast fire on an old separated tree branch on the ground.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Was this the right thing to do? It might take weeks to get to Tifa's! What will... pop's do when he finds me gone?? Well I hope he doesn't have a heart attack or something, the old man! She forced a smile.  
  
Hugging her shoulders she leaned her head back, looking straight into the starry sky. I never though it would be like this. We never used to sleep outside. We always stayed at a nice, warm inn. She tried to join the stars to make constellations. What am I doing here! It doesn't matter. Pop's should have seen this coming. She felt her side and sighed in relief. Her Conformer was right beside her. Shinning silver. It brought back old memories. I wonder what everybody's doing right now. These were her last thoughts before she drifted into an uneasy slumber.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes. He viewed his surroundings. Hojo. He must have brought me back here to heal me. That voice, the scream. Jenova? Is she, still alive? Where am I? Sephiroth looked around. He was in a tank of some sort. Filled with a blue/green liquid, yet he keep his eyes open. Wires were attached to his hands and feet and large wires were binding him. One on this waste, two on both arms and on his legs. He was naked. Floating in this.. prison. I want out! His mind screamed. He tensed up his muscles and tried to pull himself free. It didn't work. He felt like a helpless rabbit caught in a snare. I won't forget this Hojo.. He examined the room more carefully now, knowing he could do nothing else. A thin guard was posted at the exit of the room. He held a gun in his hand and he was wearing a Shinra uniform.  
  
The guard leapt to his feet when he saw Sephiroth's piercing green eyes open. He rushed outside.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
"Sir!" The thin guard said to an older looking one. His guard was dressed differently. Of more importance. "Sir, Sephiroth is awake!"  
  
"Good" The other guard answered. "I'll go tell Hojo. Go back and keep an eye on him."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Every time he thought of something about his past, Jenova, Strife, anything, his mind screamed out in pain. Are they trying to erase my memories? So, do they want to make me another General again? They can try! Jenova is still here. She won't leave my mind that easily. Hojo should know that. That minuet, Hojo entered the room carrying a needle in his right had and a smirk was pasted on his face.  
  
"My son." He said in a raspy voice. Sephiroth read his lips and was burning with anger. He would kill Hojo slowly. 


	3. Tainted

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF 7 and all the other good stuff out there!  
  
Authors Note: Hello! Thanx to all my reviewers, I got this chapter up early! Thanx raz, Ice-angel, YuffiexVincent fan (for the very nice flame..not), Crimson Rouge, and Raija D. Yay!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Three: Tainted -  
  
Golden beams of light shone faintly on her face. Yuffie's eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile touched her face. She stretched her arms and attempted to get up. But, right then, she felt something wiggle in her lap. She slowly looked down, and was afraid of what she would see. What the hell is that! A spider crawled across her stomach, Yuffie flinched and her eyes grew wider than golf balls.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" She SCREAMED. "GET IT OFF! OH MY----!" She pulled out her Conformer and squashed the spider with one of the pointy parts. Nasty! She wasn't going to stay in the forest for much longer. Ewww! I feel all... gross. I wanna take a bath! Nasty! That thing was HUGE! Yuffie walked on, at a faster pace. She then started running. The sooner she could get out of their, the sooner she could find the next town and buy some breakfast. She was starved.  
  
She stopped a few times to catch her breath. The forest was full of bugs and she wondered how she even managed to get to sleep. She had a phobia of bugs, well spiders! Yuffie took out her materia bag and cast haste on herself so she could get out of the forest as fast as she could. And it worked. She saw the clear blue sky just ahead of her. An open field. Her trade mark smile found its way to her face again as she saw a small village just ahead in the field. Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE never actually came here though. It was really quiet in this town.  
  
The town was called Acaida named after one of the princesses that used to live in Wutai. She increased her speed. That was well known about Yuffie, she was incredibly agile and fast. She could best most peoples speed and probably beat you up in a dark ally at night time too! As she came to the entrance of the town she saw that life was peaceful here. It was quiet. There were a few people, buzzing around in their own business. Women with their children. Little boys playing with wooden swords and girls playing with dolls.  
  
Making her way through the town, she stepped into the cafe. She was soooo hungry. There wasn't a line up at the counter so she made her order right away.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Yuffie said impatiently, her stomach was killing her. "Uhhh could I get the Saturday Special?" Not to mention, she really had to use the washroom. The small lady at the counter looked at her confused, then smiled.  
  
"Of course dear!" She said grinning a toothless grin. "Would that be all?"  
  
"Uhh yes!" Yuffie stuttered, hopping on the spot. "Wait do you have a washroom around here?"  
  
"Back of the kitchen, three doors down the hallway to your right." She said and smiled again. "I'll bring the food to you when it's ready dear."  
  
"Thanks!" Yuffie said and quickly made her way to the washroom.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Sephiroth smirked, remembering the look on the guards face. He slowly entered the small town of Acadia. Hungry from his long trip through the mountains of Wutai. What a nice place to put a secret lab, Hojo.  
  
_________________________ ******* Flashback *********  
  
"Take him out of the chamber and restrain him." Hojo said in a curt voice. They could handle it. Sephiroth couldn't have gotten all of his strength back from fighting with that other puppet. He was a centimeter away from death when Hojo found him.  
  
Why was Hojo still alive? He injected his body with too many Jenova cells. That ... confrontation with Cloud couldn't possibly kill him. Jenova wouldn't simply allow it. That's what made Hojo feared. He was close to immortal. It would take a heck of a beating to kill him.  
  
"I'll be back, I seemed to have forgotten something..." He said loud enough so the guards could hear. He went up the cold metal staircase. This lab was relatively new. He had it on construction for about a month before his old one was destroyed. Wutai mountains. It was the perfect place! The lab was coated with metal. The room that Sephiroth was in looked like an operating room. The smell of steel filled the room and the guards slowly released Sephiroth from his temporary prison. They didn't see the smirk on his face.  
  
Slowly they put him on the operating table and was going to attempt to restrain him with belts and more wires. As soon as one of the guards touched him again, his bright mako green eyes shot open. The guard gasped and pulled away instinctively but was caught off guard. Sephiroth threw a punch towards the guard's gut and watched as he crumbled to the floor. Pathetic.. To more guards came rushing towards him but he stopped them in their tracks. He threw another punch and it came in contact with the guards face. He then kneed the other one in the stomach. Something then caught his eye. A small glimmer of light.. Masamune... His Masamune. It was his sword. The sword of swords.  
  
"Surprising." An all to familiar voice spoke behind him. He whirled around to see Hojo standing in the doorway, holding a needle but it was of a different colour that the first. "I didn't thing you could stand, let alone fight. I guess I don't know the strength of my own son."  
  
"Your son?" Sephiroth spoke in a taunting voice. Hojo nodded his ugly head. "You have no son."  
  
"You'd like to think that now, wouldn't you.." Hojo said coldly. He made his way slowly towards him. Step by step. Sephiroth knew the couldn't fight Hojo at the moment. Guards were one thing but Hojo was another. There was only one thing he could do now. Run. If he had the strength to.  
  
He spun around and grabbed his Masamune. Then made a break for it. This was embarrassing. Him, the almighty Sephiroth, running away from Hojo, the mutated lab rat.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Hojo screeched.  
  
"I'd kill you know but, I don't got the time for it." Sephiroth replied, lying.  
  
"You shall regret you didn't....." Were the last words he herd from Hojo as he ran faster.  
  
_______________________________ ******** End of Flashback *********  
  
"You shall regret you didn't....." Those words rang in his mind. Maybe he should have killed Hojo. Or, maybe he'll leave that on his "to do" list. He approached the cafe and opened the doors. A small plump lady sat at the desk. He had never been to this town. The people would have no reason to hate him, even know him. Acadia was a closed place. They weren't connected to the rest of the world. Maybe that's why he liked it.  
  
"Oh my, what a handsome young man." She greeted. He was disgusted by her kindness and embarrassed too. "What would you like dear?"  
  
"The Saturday Special, and make it fast, I'm in a hurry." He replied coldly. He was hungry and cranky. But he was lying. Sephiroth wasn't in a hurry.  
  
"Sure thing dear, just take a seat over there." She said, kinda hurt by his words. He left her presence quickly and without a "thanks" he took a seat where he could see all of the people in the cafe. He then saw her... It's her! She was with Cloud!... The ninja. He stared coldly at her. She would soon become his victim. To die. To feel the suffering that Cloud caused him, twice.  
  
She slowly got up and began to walk out of the cafe. But, of course, she didn't see him. Sephiroth began to follow her. Yuffie couldn't feel the burning green eyes on her back. 


	4. Unwanted Meetings

Disclaimer: *sighs* This really does get annoying ya know? I DON'T OWN FF7 or the characters or anything that has to do with is.. Only the plot.. ^_^  
  
Authors note: Yay! 20 reviews! I feel so loved! *hugs herself*... Okay, now with that out of the way, I think I'll be posting up new chapters more often, I'm on spring break! Yay! PLEASE review and tell me what you think, it's what keeps me going!  
  
N E ways.... On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4 - Unwanted Meetings..  
  
Yuffie slowly made her way to the entrance of the cafe. She smiled at the fat lady at the counter and handed her 60 gil. "Thanks for the food." The lady just smiled and nodded her head in response. "Do you know where the inn is?"  
  
"The inn? Turn left after exiting the shop, then go down the street and turn right. It's the second building to the right dear." The lady answered.  
  
".. Right.. Okay, thanks again, bye!" Yuffie said as she made her way out the door. She started to run. Yuffie wanted to get into the inn, take a shower and sleep.. for a very long time. She felt horrible! Sleeping in a bug infested forest wasn't one of her things. She turned the right corner and saw the inn. It looked happy enough. It had kinda "the olden days" style to it.  
  
Pushing the door open, she heard an annoying creaking sound. This inn was old, and so was the innkeeper. He was an old man, short and bald. What's with this town and old people?? She asked herself.  
  
"Hello miss, may I help you." His voice was gurggly and sounded as if it hasn't been used for years. He coughed and pardoned himself.  
  
Yuffie, hesitated for a moment, then went up the small man. "Uhh.. Ya, do you got any rooms? I've been on the road and I'm kinda tired." She forced a smile. Man! This guy stinks, she thought. He had the smell of alcohol. It disgusted her. Her Pop would smell like that when he came home from weddings and other parties...  
  
"Yes, this way." He said coughing on Yuffie. He led the way up the stairs and into an old room. It looked comfortable! The windows had baby blue curtains and the bed had baby blue sheets. The floor was wooden but the walls weren't. The furniture was though. "In here. That would be 300 gil please."  
  
She searched through her bag and handed him the money. The old man then began to close the door before Yuffie stopped him. "Wait! Do you have any showers around here?"  
  
"The last door at the end of the hall." After saying this he left. Probably to drink more beer! Yuffie thought. She made her way over to the bed, turned around and fell backwards, staring at the ceiling. She sighed.  
  
"I.. Did it." She said aloud. No one would here her. "So.. Where to now. I could always go visit Tifa and Cloud. Or I can go and see Red. Then I'd see Barret or Cid. No, I wouldn't see Vincent. He still freaks me out, and who knows where Cait Sith is!" Tifa and Cloud it is! She made up her mind. After staying in that position for a while, she sat back up and searched through her bag and found a change of cloths. She made her way to the shower room, down the hall and stepped in. "Ugh! It smells funny!" She let out a gasp. Stripping her cloths of her back, Yuffie took a long, relaxing shower.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Sephiroth followed the ninja out of the cafe, keeping a good distance behind her. Trying not to be heard. She was a ninja after all. The fat lady at the counter was about to asked him where he was going but he gave her a dangerous glare, then left.  
  
He watched and followed her down the street and to the right. She went into an inn and he stopped at the door. So, this is where she is staying. He knew where she was, he would.... meet her later. He turned to leave, arriving back at the cafe at a fast pace.  
  
"Sir, your food is ready." Were the words the fat lady said as he came back through the door. She handed him a plate with his breakfast on it. He took the plate from her, not meeting her eyes. Sephiroth sat back down at his table to "enjoy" a good meal. What was the ninja doing here? If she was looking for action, she got the wrong place. Most ninjas came from Wutai, so what was she doing here.. Unless.. Maybe there's something going on and the members of AVALANCE are coming together for something. No. That wasn't it! Sephiroth could still kinda read Clouds mind. Even over this great distance. Cloud never thought about anything like that. He was mostly.. happy with his love, Tifa Lockheart. To Sephiroth, love didn't exist. It made a person weaker. Say if a man and woman were in love. The man would always be forced to protect the woman, making the man weaker because if the woman was caught, he would have to give in to the enemy. Love was always in the way, so why should it even exist? It was just.. Stupid. That's what Hojo said. That name echoed in his mind  
  
Finishing up his food. Sephiroth cleared his plate and went to the counter to pay his bill. "Done already?" The lady asked, smiling at him warmly. He didn't respond. The lady only smiled wider, revealing missing teeth. "That would be 60 gil please." He reached in his black trench coat and pulled out 60 gil and handed it to the lady. He then turned to leave.. He was going back into the inn.  
  
Making his way, slowly back to the inn, Sephiroth was trying to decide what he would do to the girl. Maybe I'll kill her in her sleep. He thought. Or, maybe I wouldn't. I want to see the expression on her face. Maybe I'll kill her when she leaves town, when she's on the road. I think that would be best.  
  
He opened the doors to the inn and heard an annoying screeching noise. "I'd like a room." He said to the old innkeeper without even saying "hello."  
  
"Oh, hello." The innkeeper said, straightening his glasses. "A room? There's one just this way." Sephiroth followed the man up a flight of stairs and into an old room. It looked.. nice. It had a green bed and the curtains to the windows were also green. Everything else was wooden or a dull creamy colour. "That would be 300 gil." Sephiroth handed the man the money and waited until he went his ways.  
  
After the sound of footsteps on hard wood started to fade. He exited his room and started to look around. He was next to another room that was a baby blue colour. The door was open and a bag was on the bed. Sephiroth went into the room and saw her weapon lying on the bed. He turned to leave. When he walked into the doorway of his room he heard another door open, then close. He peeked out from the corner on the wall, careful that nobody would see him. He saw her coming down the hallway covering herself with one towel. He smirked. She entered her room then closed the door. Sephiroth then closed his door softly, hoping she didn't hear anything.  
  
Minutes turned to hours as Sephiroth tried to figure out what he was going to do after he killed her. What a shame. The girl was quite young, she didn't get that far in life. She would be dead soon, as well as all of her friends. Cloud would take the longest to kill. But before he did that, he would have to kill part of Cloud first, Tifa. He'd kill Tifa right in front of Cloud, just the same way he killed that Ancient. He'd watch Cloud scream and he'd laugh. A smirk covered Sephiroth's face. He saw a bookshelf in the corner of the room. The books it held looked old. Wanting to pass the time, he walked over and took one with a red cover that read : Monsters. It was an encyclopedia of all the monsters that had been recorded through time.  
  
He should have been in the book himself! The book was quite interesting. It had many monsters and the different elements they were week against. It also had lists of different materia that had been found... Interesting.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
After drying herself with the towel, Yuffie changed into a more conformable pair of cloths. She lied in bed, pulling the covers over her. Gawd, she missed home. Her old bed. She missed many things. Even that stupid airship that Cid was practically in love with. She sighed and turned over. Sleep over took her slowly.  
  
And, darkness fell.  
  
...  
  
Authors note: I'm hoping to have the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. 


	5. Run Away!

Disclaimer: I don't own ff7, the usual.  
  
Authors note: .. Ya, ya I know, the last chapter was REALLY boring but this one wont be! Promise! Please review! I'll post up chapter 6 when I have 35 reviews. Well, now with that out of the way..  
  
On with the fic!  
Chapter 5 : Run away!!  
  
A faint noise from the ninja's room jerked Sephiroth awake from an uneasy sleep. He was sleeping on the covers, with the book still open at his side. His aqua eyes were slowly opening and he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to the wall that separated the two rooms. He placed his ear on the wall, in hopes to hear a noise from the other side.  
  
Sephiroth heard a soft humming noise that came from the girls room. At least she's awake! He thought. As soon as she left the inn, he would follow her out of town and kill her on the road.  
  
Suddenly, the humming noise stopped and Sephiroth heard a door creak open. The sound of soft footsteps led down the stairs. He opened his door and went into her room. The girls room was neat and tidy. Probably the way she had found it. Everything was the same, except this time, there was no bag on the bed. She had left.  
  
Quickly, Sephiroth made his way down the stairs and hoped he didn't miss her. The old man was sleeping at the desk. He rushed passed him and opened the door hoping it didn't make noise. He saw her on the road. She was stopping by the cafe for some breakfast. He would wait outside, he wasn't hungry.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
"Ummm hi again, can I get something to eat? Sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry. Make it to go!" Yuffie was rushed. She wanted to leave right away. This lady scared her.  
  
"To go? Okay, It'll be done in five minuets." She smiled. "So, how was your stay?"  
  
"It was good..." She didn't know what else to say. Waiting impatiently at the counter, Yuffie made no sound until her food was ready. She picked it up at the desk, muttered a quick thanks, paid the lady at the counter and turned to leave. She would eat while she was on the road.  
  
Exiting the shop, Yuffie started back down the road. Okay, so first, I gotta go down and around the bay, take a boat to the other continent and I'll be at Rocket Town. From there, I have to go south to get to Nibleheim. She came to the Exit of the town and said her good-byes in her head. She probably would never see this place in a long time.  
  
That was just one of those things Yuffie did. When ever she left a town or village, she would turn around and just take one last look before she left. Kinda like a good-bye.  
  
She continued going south, all the way. The bay would be easy to spot. If Yuffie kept a good pace, then maybe she would be able to get to the bay by nightfall. She made a reach for everything, making sure she didn't forget anything. Her hands rested on her Conformer and she took hold of it. There were lot's of monsters around this place.  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie heard soft footsteps following her... Uh oh.. Maybe it's just a townsfolk going.. somewhere. She didn't want to turn around. Curiosity got the best of her and Yuffie spun around, almost tripping on her own feet. Nobody was behind her.. That's odd. She thought. But I swear.... Yuffie turned to face forwards again and there, right in front of her was Sephiroth. A smirk was placed on his face and in his hand he held his prized possession. His Masamune.  
  
".... S- Se.. Seph..Sephir..rothh..??" Was all Yuffie could manage out. She was gawking at him, mouth wide open, she wasn't even in her fighting stance. "Whaa? How?..? Y-Your... Dead!" Too many thoughts were running through her head. She remembered seeing his body falling lifelessly into the lifestream. She remembered Cloud Omnislashing him. Cloud, she has to tell him! She has to tell Cloud that Sephiroth is still alive! Is he going to summon meteor again? Is Jenova still alive? WHAT??  
  
She saw him get into a fighting stance. She then did the same. Her conformer in her hand. Even though it's been a while since she had fought a worthy opponent, she still hadn't lost her touch.  
  
He made the first move. Holding the Masamune with both hands he swung his sword in an up-diagonal way, slashing Yuffie on her left leg and barley missing her head. She tried to block it with her Conformer. She cried out in pain, watching her blood slowly run down her leg.  
  
"Regen!" She cried. A green light covered her and her leg slowly started to heal. She threw her Conformer at him slicing at his shoulder, it came back to her and she caught it.  
  
"Bio 3" He whispered. Blobs of poison covered Yuffie. This canceled out her Regen, Yuffie's life slowly started to go down. She knelt from the pain, one of her knees were on the floor. She threw herself an antidote, causing the effects of the poison to where out slowly. Sephiroth then hit her with a Fire 3 spell and Yuffie fell on the floor. She couldn't win this. She felt her limit break rising, at it's maximum. She would use one of her more... Gruesome Limit's.  
  
"BLOOD FEST!" Yuffie cried. She Charged towards Sephiroth hitting him with many heavy blows that took 9999 each. He blocked most of them but he did get kinda sliced up. The smirk slid off his face and anger replaced it. Yuffie did her finishing blow from her Limit and soared up into the air. Landing with a thud. She was getting dizzy.  
  
"Ultima." Sephiroth said. A green light Surrounded them, a high screeching sound emitted from his green materia. Overwhelming pain came over Yuffie as she fell to the ground in defeat. She didn't even have enough strength to reach into her bag and pull out an elixir.  
  
Yuffie laid on the ground. Her arms and legs spread, in star position. Her eyes were closed uneasily, in pain. A tear formed at the corner of her eye. "Why?" She managed to let out.  
  
"Why?" Sephiroth repeated. "You, and the rest of AVALANCHE will suffer. You will feel the same pain that I did when I was ... defeated at the North Crater. Tell me why I shouldn't finish you right now, If you answer is good enough, the I'll kill you tomorrow, if not then lets here your last words." He said harshly.  
  
"Y-You don't know where they are..." She choked. "You don't know where the members of AVALANCHE are. I do." She was partially lying.  
  
Sephiroth stopped a moment. She was right.  
  
'Wait a sec.' Yuffie thought. 'I can't do this! What kinda "Honorable" ninja would I be if I gave away Cloud's location? He would kill Sephiroth, then me! Or.. no, he wouldn't. I don't think Tifa would let him. She would understand what I'm going through!.. Cloud, everyone.. Forgive me!'  
  
"So.. Go ahead. Kill me. I'm sure you'll find Cloud in a year or so." Yuffie said mockingly. 'Please work.. Please work!' She thought.  
  
"Shut up!" Sephiroth Snarled. He thought for a moment. He then put his Masamune to her neck. Yuffie gulped and closed her eyes. "Take me to him, now.."  
Authors Note: Well.. Ya I know this chapter is really late.. Sorry! Thanx to all my reviewers. So i'll post up chapter 6 as soon as I have 35 reviews okay? Hopefully my next update will be before next Thursday. 


	6. Uneasy Night

Disclaimer: This gets annoying ya know? I . Don't . Own . FF7 . ! . *_*  
  
Authors Note: Yay! New chapter! Thanx to all my faithful reviewers! Raz, Crimson Rogue, Raspberry-Swirl, everyone else ( you know who you are! )! YAY! Okay, I know I said I would only update when I reviewed 35 reviews but... I got bored! All I've been doing these past few days were playing FF10, Kingdom Hearts and readin fanfiction. I know, sad isn't it! N e ways.. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! .. really late.. Forgive me! Well now that's out of the way....  
  
On with the Fic!  
Chapter 6 - Uneasy Night  
Thoughts.. Absentmindedly ran through her head. The wind whipped hard at her face, she didn't care. Yuffie was walking on the hard, uneven road, with Sephiroth behind her. She told him... She told him Cloud lived in Nibleheim, with Tifa. The bastard! He could have just left her there after receiving the info but nooo... He had to take her along.  
  
'If your lying to me... You shall regret it. If Cloud is not where you say he is, you will die. I suggest you speak the truth, for your sake, ninja.' His words still rang in her mind. She kept walking, and he followed. The furious wind silenced his footsteps. But, she knew he was there. She didn't have the nerve to turn around and look at him. She clenched her fists and put on an angered face.  
  
'Would dying be worth it?' She thought to herself. 'Should I have... should I have not told him... And died? That would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Wait a sec! No way! No way in hell am I going to let him get away with this. I know, that I have nothing against him but... Everyone else did. Cloud.. I wonder, what are you doing now?'  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing after you kill everyone in AVALANCHE? Summon Meteor again? It's pointless ya know? You'd die too! And--" She was cut of instantly.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled. She recoiled. Regretting everything she said. "You have no business of what I do after I get revenge. If it is my mother's will... I will summon meteor."  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
'Would I? Would I really summon meteor again? She does have a point. What if Jenova lied to me.. What if I don't live and become a God...'  
  
Obviously Yuffie didn't get the message when Sephiroth told her to shut up. "Your 'Revenge'... Would that mean, killing me when your done killing everyone else?"  
  
"I might spare you. For you would have suffered as well as I. With your blood stained hands. The blood of your friends." Sephiroth smirked. Yuffie stopped for a second, digesting his words. Then after about ten seconds, she started walking again. Should he pity her? No. She got herself into this mess when she joined AVALANCHE. Or maybe, he'd just kill her when it was all over. To end her misery. How sad. Not much of a life anyway. The girl looked in her mid teens. " Maybe, I'll just kill you after I kill Cloud. Would you enjoy living, knowing that you killed your friends? What do you got that's worth living for anyway?"  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Gawd he was pissing her off. 'Can't he take is own advice and shut up? Do you think I want to be a murderer and kill all of my friends just to stay alive? But.. What do I have that's worth living for? Well.... I have Pops.. But if I ever go back home, I'll be forced to wed Ryan! Umm... I have......!!! That's what I have! Idiot! I have the whole gang! Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Vince, Cait, Cid, Red.... I have everyone. But, I can't have them if they're dead. I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'll have to stop him before he kills Cloud. Even if it does take all the way to Nibleheim to think of a way to do it! Even if he did beat me up the first time... I'd have to train, hard! Get more, better materia and catch him off guard.... If that was even possible.  
  
"I... I have my friends." She said bluntly. He laughed.  
  
"You can't have your friends if they're dead." He said tauntingly. Teasing her was fun. She was so narrow-minded.  
  
"But... They're not gonna die." She said in a voice that barely reached his ears. Her facial expression was hidden. Her back was still on him.  
  
"What, you think you can beat me in combat? You already tried, or have you forgotten?" What was she saying? 'Is she planning something?'  
  
"No, I remember... I'll never forget. And, they'll never die.. By your stained hands.." She said softly. Those were her only words for the rest of the day. Well.. Those were most of her words..  
  
Sephiroth was shocked by her answer. But he didn't ask anymore questions. They kept on, silently walking through a forest... Darkness soon fell. They had been walking all day. Once in a while, Yuffie would cast Cure or Regen on herself to give her more strength to walk. Her feet were killing her, but she kept on. This was really unusual. Normally, Yuffie would wine and pout whenever something was at her disconvieniance. This was a different story. She kept thinking on how she would pull this off. On how she would stop him from killing Cloud. Hours and Hours passed by with no conversation between the two. Maybe.. It was fear...  
  
. * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
"Hey, Sephiroth!" His name sounded funny in Yuffies mouth. For her to say it... It just wasn't right. "Why don't you come up front and I'll take the rear! I hate it when people walk behind me and I can't see what they're doing!"  
  
"Get used to it." He said harshly. "Your going to do a lot more walking and I'm going to stay back here."  
  
She frowned. "Fine then!" 'It's not like she would want to look at him anyway!' "I'm tired. Can we call it a day?" She didn't know why she was still being kind to him. Not acting as cold as he was to her. Maybe it was her nature. She had always acted kind.. To everyone. Maybe a bit too kind.. Like... Annoying kind! Well sometimes, she liked to annoy the hell out of people. It was funny!  
  
"And no, we can't rest, ninja." He said. "We'll stop by the river."  
  
"I have a name you know!" She whined. "It's Yuffie! Get it right!" She frowned. This was killing her. 'Arghhh!! I can't take this anymore!' She thought. Suddenly Yuffie stopped in her tracks. 'OUCH!' her mind screamed. A blister on her foot popped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He demanded an answer.  
  
"That's it! We've been walking all day, I can't go any farther! Ouch! See what your doing to me?" She said, annoyingly.  
  
He stopped a moment. Seeing that they were almost out of the never ending forest, Sephiroth sighed. They could camp here.. But there could be a risk of enemy encounters during the night. Sephiroth wasn't exactly happy to keep night guard. If she would just keep quiet and walk some more, they could stay by the river, where there weren't as many monsters.  
  
"Have it your way.." He said, dangerously. They kept on the road for a few more minuets and set camp up in an open field... Where all the monsters could get them!  
  
Yuffie slouched down and sat upon a rock in the golden field. She took off her shoes and socks and gave herself a Hi-Potion. It felt good. A cool air swept over her, air she didn't even know existed before. She had been to busy worrying about how to get herself out of this mess. Slipping down off the rock, Yuffie flattened the grass beneath her to make a conformable spot to sleep. 'This... Is going to be hard. How can I even think of sleeping when.. He's here!?!?' The sun slowly loosened it's grip on the earth as the moon and the stars unshielded themselves from the night sky. A dim sunset brightened the horizon. It would be completely gone a few moments. 'I love sunsets..' She thought absentmindedly. She remembered when she was back at home, in Wutai. She would climb on the roof and eat her dinner there, watching the sunset. Only if Pops didn't see her, of course.  
  
"It might be just around 8:30 but I suggest you go to sleep early because we will be up at around 6." He suddenly, breaking a hole through her thoughts.  
  
"SIX?? Why so early???" Even though she sounded panicked, she still kept her eyes on the horizon.  
  
"We need a good start in the morning. We can take a break later then. Or, would you rather sleep in and have your back on the sun, the whole afternoon??" He asked.  
  
"Fine, I get your point." She then lifted her head, looking upwards into the sky. The starts were more clear now and she would soon be drifting away in sleep. Fear was still in the back of her mind. She moved farther away from the rock and tried to stay as far as him as possible. This ... was going to be an uneasy night.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry! I know this chapter was supposed to be up a long time ago... But I went to see Anger Managment with my friends! It was sooo funni! I hope u liked the chapter! I'll have the next one up before next Sunday! (We have a long weekend, u know, Easter.) O ya... Raz, about ur thing of this story being a lemon... hmmm.. im not sure. I'll have to see what other's say. Okay! Review and say if u want a lemon at the end. I'd leave it for the end cause I still have lots more to right about! The plot get's better! I swear! But, if there is going to be a lemon, then i'd invite anyone to write it... cause, well im not really fond of writting lemons... *Shudders* .... Well, have a good Easter! 


	7. Taunting of a Dead Soul

Disclaimer: The usual...  
  
Authors Note: ...Hi everybody... *everyone glares at me*.. Well as you can see, I'm not dead.. I'm very much alive... I know I haven't been updating, it's been because of the flood of exams I've been having! There's plenty more too! I'll try to update every second week... or earlier! It depends on how much work I have to do.. n e ways, thanx for the wonderful reviews.. I got my first flame ^_^ (not)!! That review I got from VincentxYuffie fan, I don't count that as a flame, but this.... this... IDIOT just ruined mai day! THAT WAS SOOOO MEAN! No, I'm sorry, Sephiroth does not belong with Cloud. SLKDFJSKLDFJ .... I just read that review when I was in a really bad mood so....  
  
T_T Well..  
  
On with the fic!!  
'I didn't sleep. At all. Sephiroth, the vast murderer, the psychotic lunatic, the freaky guy that wanted to become a God and take over the world is only a few meters away.' She thought. Yuffie didn't have the courage to turn around and face him, to see if he was sleeping or not. 'Does he even sleep?' She thought and laughed.. 'Of course he did... Or did he??'  
  
This was very uncomfortable. The night was cold, she was shivering. Cold gusts of wind whipped through her messy hair leaving a cold Yuffie cursing at herself. She had been in other uncomfortable situations before! She remembered when Cloud... When everyone was lost in the snow, this took place near the city of Kalm. It was freezing outside and all Yuffie had was her short tank top and shorts. Well... at least she wasn't as cold as Tifa...  
  
The sun was set and the wind began to die down. She shifted to a more comfortable position. "Not asleep yet?" His voice sounded like thunder, breaking her out of her thoughts. He always did that.  
  
"Wha-What?" She confirmed that he never slept, "Oh... no." A sudden urge wanted her to be rude to him. "How am I supposed to sleep with you... Right there?" She spat. He kept his calm look. Even though there surrounding were dark, Yuffie could see his glowing emerald mako eyes. 'They're haunting... Kinda sad... When I look into his eyes, I can tell that he's seen a lot in life. Maybe too much.... They're soo beautiful..' Instantly she mentally slapped herself and turned away, blushing slightly. 'WHAT THE HELL??' She thought, 'you were not thinking that!'  
  
"Thinking what?" Sephiroth asked out of the blue. Her heart skipped a beat; he smirked. She was puzzled, she couldn't say anything. 'Could... Could he read my mind??? DID HE ...' "Did I what?" He asked again. "Are you reading my mind?!?!?! Can you do that? Stop it!" She screamed.  
  
"BE QUIET!" He whispered hoarsely. "Unless you like fighting in the middle of the night, I suggest you keep your voice down. And yes.. I do have the ability to read minds. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, his silver hair shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Well geeze! I donno! Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" She *Whispered* back to him. "Leave my mind alone! My thoughts are private! Your not allowed to read them!"  
  
"Not allowed?" He smirked again. She would have to watch what she thought.. Especially when it came to saving her friends. If Sephiroth read her mind then.... 'I know! I can think of the plan when he sleeps!'  
  
"What plan?" He asked again, smiling slightly. Yuffie growled in frustration and picked up her bag, socks, and her shoes.. She stood up immediately and stalked off through the field. 'Maybe distance has something to do with it. Maybe he can't read my mind if he's not close enough.'  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked suddenly, question drawing upon his face. He didn't move from his spot on the grass. He clenched his Masamune in his hand and his black trench coat was still on.  
  
"Over there," She replied simply, "I can't sleep with you here..." Sephiroth didn't respond to her words. He didn't nod or anything. He just stared at her... Or through her. She then turned her back on him and made her way across the field. She was still close to Sephiroth, but she wouldn't be able to see him because of the tall grass. Finding a new spot, she put her bag down and flattened the grass around her once more. She took out a spear shirt and rolled it out to make as a pillow. Lying down slowly, she turned to the side. Maybe it wasn't safe to think yet. She would wait for morning. Closing her eyes slowly she sighed and tried not to think of him. Painful dreams of loosing her friends slowly took over her...  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
Sephiroth slowly placed his Masamune down beside him, keeping it close. Normal people would have a teddy bear or something. Not him though. The wind started to pick up again, and he then started to become worried. What if he couldn't hear her if she screamed? How far did she go? No.... Sephiroth could sense her. He could sense her strong fighting spirit close. She didn't go very far. 'Why am I worried anyway? She is just an annoying child. Yes, she was pretty... Kind of. Pretty annoying. How did Strife put up with her? Strife... He was such an idiot. He thought he was Zack! The man I killed many years ago.' Memories, unpleasant ones, stirred in his mind. He remembered his old friend Zack, and he remembered Tifa, and he remembered the flames. The sound of screaming. The sound of being burned to death. The heat of the fire... It was just so intense. 'I had to burn that place down. I had to burn down all of those memories of that... place... But why? Why did I kill Zack? I never remember being angry with him. It was just that one day. When we were up in the reactor. Zack tried to stop me and I killed him.' The sound of a woman's scream echoed in his head. He then quickly let loose his grip on the Masamune and covered his ears. Screaming. It wouldn't stop, it could have only been one person. Jenova. She was still alive, and she was in pain. Obviously she was recovering and they were getting closer to her for he couldn't hear her before.  
  
"M-Mother?" Sephiroth asked. Wait. She wasn't his mother, or was she? Sephiroth closed his eyes and covered his ears, the screaming began to sound louder, and louder, and louder. "Stop it, stop, leave me alone!" He closed his eyes, hears pounding, louder, and louder. He felt like screaming.  
  
Suddenly, she released her grip, and there was silence again. Sephiroth slowly removed his hands from his ears and he slowly opened his mako green eyes. Jenova was alive and he was getting closer to her. Would he go insane again? Was she his mother? There were so many questions, questions he didn't know the answer to. There was only one place he could find the answers. The City of Ancients.  
Authors note: This chapter was short. I know, I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do! I'll try to update sooner than before. Well, Sephiroth and Yuffie are going to go to the City of Ancients ( I think that's what it was called..) .... Guess who they find there? Can anyone say Aeris?? But she's dead! DUN DUN DUNNN!! Ok, well, thanx for all of your wonderful reviews again! And keep reviewing if you want a lemon in the later later later chapters. I'm really not sure yet. Hopefully, if all goes well, then the next chapter will be posted by next Sunday... or later, I'm not sure yet. 


	8. Taking Candy From a Baby

Disclaimer: hehe... haven't done this in a while... I don't plan on makin' any profit by this story. The characters, world, Final Fantasy and parts of the plot all belong to Square. Heh, not like it would sell n e wayz.  
  
A/n: Time sure flew by. I've wanted to update this story for the longest time, it's just cause I've been soooo busy lately. Me not updating has been due to: school, video games =) (gotta love em') and.... other.....personal ... stuff.. =( I haven't played FF7 for about...3 years... So if I get some stuff mixed up, please don't flame me =).  
  
... hehe... *Smiles at reviewers with pitch-forks*  
  
On w/ the fic....  
  
(point of view: Yuffie)  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Half an hour ago, Yuffie had one of the most horrifying nightmares she had dreamt in a while. '...So much blood. Does.... a person really have that much blood...?' She thought, remembering the dying Tifa, bleeding to death on the floor. Of course, it was all just a dream. But for how much longer? Yuffie wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and laid her head down to rest once more. 'Uhhh! This just isn't working!... I can't sleep... And I'm gonna have ta wake up early in the morning. I'll be all cranky and............. wait a sec.' A "brilliant" idea started to fill her head. 'WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE?..... I'm sure Sephiroth's sleeping! He'd never know! Until he got up of course.. Heh, I can just see the look on his face. The infamous ninja, Yuffie, got away right under his nose. Almighty Sephiroth...? My butt!' She made up her mind. Yuffie was going to leave and she was even willing to go a step further.  
  
Gathering all her belongings in her small bag, she packed it in and set off in his direction. Being as silent as she possibly could, she crept up to his sleeping form. 'So he really does sleep... hmm... Interesting.' She gazed upon his closed eyes. They seemed very uneasy... As if he was having a nightmare. 'Hah, serves him right! After all those innocent people he killed.. How could he even sleep?!' A small glimmer of light caught her eye. There, laying next to him was his prized possession. The Masamune. Yuffie snickered as she knelt forwards and put her hands on the instrument of death. Sephiroth didn't flinch. She grabbed hold of the sword and slowly began to stand, studding his every move, his every breath. Satisfied, Yuffie turned to leave.  
  
"S-Stop it..." Yuffie froze in her tracks. A tingling feeling shot up her spine and her eyes widened. Slowly, she turned her head in his direction, and didn't budge. "Please... Just leave me alone..." 'What?' Yuffie pondered. 'Who is he talking about... No... It can't be..' She didn't want to believe it. "Mother!! .... Jenova..." Sephiroth let out a groan and slowly settled down. 'So... Jenova's still alive.. I have to leave! I have to tell Cloud or everything might happen all over again.' Yuffie waited several minuets before even daring to move. If he caught her, God knows what Sephiroth would do to her. Kill her? Maybe... Eat her? Probably.  
  
Slowly, she tip toed away from him, making close to no noise. 'One meter away from Sephy... Two meters away from Sephy...' Yes, she was counting. Yuffie slipped back into the forest from which they emerged before, and decided to take her journey the long way. 'It's better not to be seen anyway.' She thought. Waiting until the time was just right, waiting until she was a few yards away, she broke into a sprint. 'This is the life.. There's nothing like running through a forest at night time!' She scolded herself. Then changed her train of thoughts.  
  
'I've sure done it now. Hah! When I see everyone again, I'm gonna have to tell them about this! Stealing all of Clouds materia is one thing, but stealing Sephiroths Masamune? Know that's priceless!' She laughed. Slowly, Yuffie began to steady a comfortable pace, one that she would be able to keep for about 5 or more minuets. Looking at the Masamune in her hand she sighed. It seemed light, but the blade was sharp. Plus, the sword was practically 5 feet long.  
  
Soon enough, Yuffie began to run low on energy and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Opening her bag, she pulled out her map and studied it while gasping for air. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't focus properly. Plus, it was only about 6 am so there was barley any light besides the dull rays that the moon emitted. 'Awww this sucks! I can't see a thing. If I try ta do a fire spell, I might draw some unwanted attention. Might as well just wait around until the sun comes up.' Yuffie slouched down so her back rested against the firm tree, she held herself in a sitting/squatting position. 'What if he wakes up?! What if he's faster than me? What if he catches up? What will he do to me?!' She slowly started to regret her actions and decided that she would have to take a root that would take her as far away from Sephiroth as possible.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
(point of view: Sephiroth)  
  
Green eyes slowly opened. The expression on Sephiroths face slowly loosened and he realized that he had came back into reality. He looked up at the sky and was still surrounded by darkness. Soon though, the sun would rise and he would continue to look for answers. 'These dreams. They continue to haunt me in my sleep, and never leave my mind when I am awake.' Sephiroth thought. 'Why does she want me to complete her tasks? Will I do it? Will I be a pawn... a puppet..?' He let out a sigh and brushed the sweat away from his forehead.  
  
Reaching down, he placed his hand upon the soft grass where his Masamune should have been. Nothing. His eyes widened and he searched frantically for his beloved sword. Then the idea hit him like a rock. 'The ninja... She did this didn't she...? That... BLASTED... IDIOT GIRL STOLE...' His thoughts were cut short and he began to laugh. 'She ... She thinks she can get away..? Well now I have three things to do on my list: 'Kill that accursed ninja, slowly, then kill the puppet and his idiot friends, then find my mother.'  
  
The weary general rose from sleep and his piercing green eyes darted around, looking for any trace where Yuffie might have headed to. Looking at the ground, he smirked slightly at what a horrible Ninja the girl really was. 'Here.. The grass is flattened as if she had put all of her weight on it and stayed in this position for a long time.' He traced her footsteps. She must have been trying to be extremely quiet, trying not to wake me. Well, escaping would be one thing, but taking my sword? What a pathetic, fool of a girl.' Sephiroth followed flattened grass until it changed it's form. 'Hmm... her strides are gaining length.. She must have broke into a run here' He pondered.  
  
He set out swiftly in hopes to catch the girl before she did anything stupid with his sword. 'She is not going to escape me. But I have to give her that, at least she tried.... The only thing that awaits her now is death....'  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it guys. Hope you didn't get bored outta ur minds. Your reviews mean so much to me, every single one them (except the flames... I hate flames...), so please keep reviewing. If I'm gonna have a lemon, I'll make it near the end. If there are any talented ppl out there that like writing sick stuff, then give me a shout and I'll let them write one for the end. Other than that, keep reviewing and I'll try to have the next chapter up asap... Sometime in February if all goes well.. hehe.. =) 


End file.
